Une place
by Fluvia
Summary: Une place. C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Quelque part où je me sentirais bien, où je saurais que je dois me trouver là. Cette place, je l'ai trouvée. Ou du moins je l'avais trouvée. Avant que tout ne tourne au drame.


**Salut salut, me revoilà avec une fic à J-1 du concours de médecine ! Bref, donc j'ai dévoré cet anime -hier- que je trouve vraiment excellent et bordel qui m'a fait pleuré en mode "NON NON NON pas lui" ! Mais bref, donc voici le point de vue de Risa un peu plus tard. J'écris sur le vif, le lendemain de l'avoir fini pour évacuer le choc je pense :x**

 **Disclaimer : je ne possède pas le manga ni les personnages sinon je trouverais un remède magique pour les faire revivre !**

 **Bon ben chanson conseillée, bless de zankyou no terror, bien sûr. Chanson fantastique et tellement émouvante ! Bonne lecture j'espère que ça va vous plaire !**

* * *

 **Une place**

Une place. C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Quelque part où je me sentirais bien, où je saurais que je dois me trouver là. Où on m'accepterait telle que je suis, pour celle que je suis réellement. C'est mon rêve depuis toujours. Abandonnée par mon père, brutalisée par une mère terrifiée de me perdre et sombrant de plus en plus dans l'alcool et dans la folie. Une place, un chez-moi lumineux avec des bras tendus pleins de douceur et de bonté. Quelque part où on me ferait rire, où on ne martyriserait pas pour telle ou telle raison.

Cette place, je l'ai trouvée. Ou du moins je l'avais trouvée.

Une bombe entre les mains, on m'avait demandée de mourir ou de les suivre. Je les ai suivis, ne sachant vers où j'allais, ne sachant pas pourquoi comme j'avais déjà essayé de mettre fin à mes jours. Peut-être étais-je alors trop lâche pour le faire. Toujours est-il que je les avais suivis dans leur périple effrayant. Je n'étais pas leur amie. Rien ne les empêchait de me tuer. Et pourtant, ce sourire chaleureux même s'il me faisait un peu peur, tentait de me soutenir, de me montrer que je pouvais vraiment les rejoindre. Mon coeur battait avec cette lumière à côté de moi. Rire aux éclats avec lui, cela faisait tellement du bien. Si longtemps… Sans comprendre ce qui se passait entre nous.

Je m'étais alors battue pour eux, déclenchant une alarme incendie dans les toilettes de l'aéroport. Mais alors, j'ai eu l'impression qu'en sortant, que tout le monde me regardait, savait ce que j'avais fait. Et notre ennemie m'avait vite mise à jour. J'avais mis Nine et Twelve en danger. Le noiraud avait eu ce regard froid. Impénétrable. Qui semblait vous transpercer et lire en vous sans problèmes. Vos doutes, vos peurs, votre lâcheté. Il lisait cela d'un regard derrière ses verres. Il allait au bout de ses ambitions, sans abandonner. Tout cela était de ma faute, disait-il et je savais qu'il disait la vérité. Pourtant le deuxième ne voulait pas m'abandonner, trouvant des prétextes. Cherchant toujours à m'atteindre et me sauver. Ne m'abandonnant jamais.

Pourtant, quand on le connaissait, ce Nine, il n'était pas si méchant. Il tentait d'éloigner les gens, de ne pas s'impliquer dans une relation amicale afin de ne pas être blessé, de ne pas revivre les évènements de son enfance. Son enfance où il avait vu ses camarades mourir un à un sans pouvoir rien faire. C'était seulement pour cela qu'il m'avait sauvée, je le savais, pour effacer le remord de autres vies où il n'avait rien pu faire. Et maintenant, assis sur bidon rouillé, les écouteurs enfoncés dans les oreilles, il m'avait tendu un écouteur quand je lui avais demandé ce qu'il écoutait. Et le monde autour de moi avait disparu. Il n'y avait que cette musique pure, que ces notes de piano et cette voix saisissante. Cette voix qui vocalisait et semblait dire « _bless »_. Quelque chose de sublime et terriblement envoutant.

Je fermai les yeux, emportée au loin. Oubliant tout. Von, l'espoir. Cette musique. Je n'avais jamais cru Nine ainsi. Que ressentait-il au juste pour Five ? Je ne le saurais peut-être jamais. Mais quelque chose avait changé un peu plus en lui après sa mort. Peut-être une tristesse supplémentaire, ou du soulagement. Je ne savais pas à cette époque.

Et puis nos rires. Ces yeux froids, qui devenaient légèrement humains. Qui commençaient à s'ouvrir vers moi. Qui commençaient à montrer leur véritable personnalité. J'aimerais les revoir. En fait, même froids ou glaciaux, je préférerais les voir ! Mais en moins de cinq minutes tout avait basculé. Je n'avais rien compris. Je n'ai toujours rien compris. Il ne reste que des doutes. Le frère adoptif de Nine, tombant sur le sol, les larmes de désespoir de ce dernier. La balle dans la tête. Le sang. Le rouge qui se propage.

Twelve.

Cette balle dans _nos_ coeurs. _Sa_ vie qui s'en va, emportant la mienne par la même occasion. Nos coeurs en synergie qui se brisent. Du sang qui s'étend en flaque autour de lui. Mes yeux exorbités qui ne comprennent rien de ce qu'il se passe. Il souriait juste avant et maintenant c'est un visage froid. Il venait de dire que j'étais une otage. Je voulais protester. Je voulais continuer de le revoir. Je ne voulais pas le laisser s'en aller comme ça, loin de moi. Je ne pouvais pas vivre sans lui de toute façon. C'était lui qui avait réveillé la partie de moi qui ne s'était jamais développée. Mes genoux qui se dérobent sous moi tandis que je m'effondre.

Je titube dans la rue tandis que ma main se serre sur ma chemise au niveau de mon coeur. Comme à chaque fois que j'y repense. Une douleur que je n'aurais jamais cru possible alors qu'elle n'est pas réelle. Les écrans dans les rues diffusent la photo de Nine et de celui pour qui mon coeur est si douloureux. Ils n'ont rien compris. Ils n'ont pas vu leur véritable visage. Ils n'ont pas vu le vrai sourire de Twelve, ses yeux pétillants. Ce sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et contagieux. Terriblement séduisant. Cette personne prête à se tuer avec moi quand un paquet de bombes était accroché à mon corps. Il n'a pas abandonné, il a simplement continué. Prêt à tout pour s'excuser auprès de son seul ami et frère. Même à se planter sur la route avec sa moto, manquant de mourir.

En fait, je leur ressemble. A demi orpheline, avec une mère qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il fallait faire, trop prise dans le désespoir et la haine. Une mère qui ne faisait que me mettre mal à l'aise. Pourtant, comme eux alors que je me croyais incapable de ressentir quelque chose pour quelqu'un, j'ai aimé. Ce que je pensais impossible c'est en fait réalisé.

Je me souviens d'eux. Je me souviens qu'ils ont vécu. Je me souviens de la chaleur de _sa_ main dans la mienne lors de l'explosion atomique dans le ciel. Je me souviens de la douceur de ses lèvres après. Je me souviens aussi de son corps contre le mien dans leur dernière planque sur les matelas posés sur le sol, le soir, avant de rejoindre Nine où tout a commencé : ces expériences et leur enfance si douloureuse. Je baisse discrètement la tête dans la rue, et pose doucement la main contre mon ventre. Deux mois. Depuis deux mois quelque chose croit doucement en moi. L'enfant de Twelve. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste de concret de lui mis à part de souvenirs et les infos en boucle.

Et avec ce cadeau, je suis rentrée chez moi. J'ai toqué à la porte de la maison de ma mère. Ses yeux étaient rougis, tirés par le manque de sommeil, en me voyant, elle a fondu en larmes et s'est jetée sur moi, les joues inondées. Des larmes de soulagement. Elle ne puait pas l'alcool, cette odeur nauséabonde . Elle semblait lucide pour une fois. Les journaux avaient parlé de moi comme l'otage, et non la complice des Sphinx, toute l'affaire avait été dévoilée. Un scandale sans nom avait fait place. Ils avaient réussi.

— Je me suis tellement inquiétée, Risa ! Tu n'avais donc pas eu le choix quand tu es partie ? Tu étais leur otage ! Ç'a dû être tellement dur ! Ma petite, je me suis fait tellement de soucis ! Tu aurais dû me le dire.

Je la repoussai doucement. Non, ce n'est pas comme ça que ça s'est passé. Mère doit savoir, elle doit tout savoir en fait. Je veux qu'elle comprenne qui ils sont vraiment. Que tout leur plan a réussi. Que je n'ai fait qu'être qu'un poids pour eux, que je les ai mis en danger. Et pourtant, ils ne m'ont pas abandonnée dans cet avion, dans cette capsule de grande roue.

— Maman, je pense qu'on doit parler. Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses. Nine et Twelve sont des personnes fantastiques qui se battaient pour que tout soit dévoilé. Twelve… Twelve est celui que j'aime, celui dont je porte l'enfant.

Je me suis alors écroulée sur le perron, tandis que ma mère d'abord choquée prend le temps d'encaisser et de comprendre l'information. Son regard se doucit alors, tandis qu'elle voit mes larmes couler le long de mes joues. Elle s'accroupit alors et me prend dans ses bras. Je me blottis contre elle. Depuis combien de temps n'ais-je pas eu de preuve d'affection réelle de sa part. ? Elle pose un baiser sur mon crâne. Elle me murmure alors qu'on doit rentrer pour que l'on soit plus à l'aise et prendre le temps de parler. Elle ferme la porte derrière nous et ouvre les rideaux tandis que je suis assise, dos courbé sur ce qu'il reste de canapé. Elle aussi a dû vivre ça, le père absent. Mais moi… qu'aurait-il fait ? Je ne peux pas tuer cet enfant.

— Chérie, on va réussir, tu vas garder l'enfant et on va s'en sortir. Si les Sphinx se battaient pour que cette affaire soit révélée, Twelve n'aurait sans doute pas aimé que tu tues un enfant. Dis-moi, quelle genre de personne était-il ?

Et il y a un petit sourire sur son visage fatigué. Je souris avec soulagement, elle change, elle sort du désespoir pour m'aider. On va s'en sortir. Avec de l'espoir. Comme ils le disaient si bien.

Von.

* * *

 **Voilà, cette fic est très courte mais a permis de me destresser un peu et de pouvoir exprimer le désespoir que je ressens. Ah et pour le couple Twelve et Risa, je trouvais trop triste qu'il n'y ait pas de bisous alors que c'était tellement évident leurs sentiments donc bon ;)**

 **Laissez une review :3 beuzouilles!**


End file.
